theoa_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Invisible Self
Invisible Self is the eighth episode of the new Netflix series The OA. Plot After OA recounts a dramatic final night at Hap's, the others begin to see her story in a new light. The fragments of the dream click into place.Netflix Summary The Sheriff takes Hap into custody and it looks like Prairie and her friends might be saved. However, Hap convinces the Sheriff that if he lets Hap go, then Homer and Prairie will heal his wife, Evelyn, whom Hap knows has been suffering from ALS. The Sheriff agrees to let the two try, but if they fail then he's taking Hap to jail. Prairie and Homer begin to perform the movements to heal Evelyn, but are stopped by the Sheriff's wife halfway through. Evelyn reveals to them the fifth movement and says she's been waiting for them for a very long time. Hap and the Sheriff come into the room shortly after but Hap kills both the Sheriff and his wife after having learned the movement as well. He sees Prairie and Homer embracing and drugs Prairie to get her away from him. He drives her out into the middle of nowhere and abandons her, as he has no need for her anymore now that he knows all five of the movements. She runs after the car as it leaves not wanting to leave her friends behind. As the story ends, the group realizes that they are no longer alone and that all of their parents have shown up at the abandoned house. Abel, Nancy, and OA are now ostracized from their neighborhood and move into a hotel temporarily. There, OA finally tells them about her time in captivity. Nancy finally confesses to Abel that OA did leave behind a note all those years ago, resulting in a disagreement between the two. Steve and French search the Internet as they try to prove that OA's story is true, but all they find is a video of Prairie playing her violin in a New York City subway station. That night, French sneaks into the Johnsons' house in search of clues. He does not find any clues; instead, he finds books on Russian oligarchs, angels, and NDEs, and a copy of the Iliad (by the ancient Greek poet Homer). To his surprise, he finds Elias Rahim in the house with him, who convinces French that what OA was telling them was nothing more than a story she made up to help her deal with her experience of being captured, and was fully untrue. French then meets up with the others and shows them the books he found, and they all come to the same conclusion. Some time has passed and it seems like everyone has moved on with their lives. Betty has been fired from the school and the boys continue to go on with their separate lives. OA is back on medication but has a vision while in the bath. She begins running towards the school where a student begins to fire on the students and staff. Betty and the boys are all trapped in the cafeteria. They begin to perform the 5 movements and succeed in distracting the shooter. The gunman is taken down by a cafeteria worker. Everyone is saved but the gun goes off as he hits the ground. Everyone seems to be fine but as the group turns, the see that Prairie is standing by one of the windows and has been shot in the chest. She dies on her way to the hospital but seems to wake up in an all white room. The last thing she says before the season ends is, "Homer?" References Category:Episodes